


what our eyes can't see

by mugen



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: 3+1 Things, Family Feels, Gen, No Manga Spoilers, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugen/pseuds/mugen
Summary: Even though Natsume Takashi never realizes this, Fujiwara Touko and Shigeru notice more than they let him know.





	what our eyes can't see

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kornevable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kornevable/gifts).



> It's not quite a 3+1 format but I tried to incorporate as many of your likes as I could. I hope you'll like this!

The first time Takashi asks if his friends could visit a warmth blooms in Touko’s heart. She fists her hands in her apron and for a few heartbeats there’s an ache in her chest when she sees the hesitant hope on Takashi’s face, barely present, as if he’s expecting to be turned down. It reminds her the day he has brought home the kitty cat, clutching it close to his chest like it’s the most precious thing he’s ever found.

Touko smiles and reassures Takashi it’s more than fine, his friends can visit anytime.

As the days become longer the friends’ visits become more and more frequent and by the time summer vacation rolls around the chatter of four teenage boys fills the house at least once a week. The addition of his fourth friend, the lively girl enamored with Takashi’s cat—the Fujiwara household’s cat in truth—changes some things. Takashi is less jumpy, he spaces out less, even though the frequency of his night trips doesn't lessen.

Touko still remembers the first time she has caught Takashi sneaking out at night, tiptoeing through the house still in his pajamas, then taking off in a hurry. Touko has heard the rumors even before she met Takashi, but seeing Takashi in distress about something neither Touko nor Shigeru could see wasn’t scary even a little bit, but it made Touko’s chest tighten with worry. Takashi always comes back by sunrise, and Touko never tells him she has stayed up almost all night just to hear the careful slide of the entrance door.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The night before his first trip with Takashi, Shigeru rearranges his bag three times. Touko watches with a knowing smile from the doorway of their bedroom, without saying anything. Shigeru is grateful for that. She does sneak in a hand towel when he is not looking, though.

The train ride is a quiet affair but Shigeru isn't expecting anything else; the silence stretching around them is comfortable. Takashi stares out of the train window for most of the train journey, sometimes pensive, sometimes curious, oftentimes subtle recognition flickering in his eyes. A part of Shigeru wants to ask, but he doesn’t want to stir up any unpleasant memories. He still remembers that aloof boy he has met at the funeral that day as clearly as if it was yesterday, sitting as far from everyone as he could, as if he was afraid of being underfoot, afraid of being noticed.

The weather is perfect as they trek up the mountain, and it stays like that in the beginning of their trip. There are times when Takashi tenses up next to him, gaze focused on the forest surrounding them, always looking at something neither Shigeru (nor Touko) can see. Sneaking a few glances at him, Takashi looks on alert but he doesn’t look scared. Shigeru is grateful Takashi has brought Nyangoro: having his cat with him always seemed to relax him.

Shigeru lets Takashi explore the forest with his mind put at ease.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Touko likes quiet afternoons, even though Shigeru is not at home, but Takashi helps her around the house. One day on an afternoon like this her crow friend visits them while they’re busy with laundry. She follows Takashi pointing at the black bird and smiles when she only spots one crow and the second one Takashi describes is nowhere in sight. For a minute she thinks her eyes are failing her before she realizes it’s for Takashi’s eyes only.

It sounds beautiful.

A wave of calm washes over Touko; it’s relieving to know not everything Takashi sees is scary, even if what he sees seems to scare him often. It can be her little secret, a glimpse of Takashi’s world.

She wishes he shared it with them more, but she never asks. Takashi will tell them with time, she is sure of it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It’s Takashi who offhandedly mentions he has heard about a park two towns over that’s the perfect spot for the traditional cherry blossom viewing. Both Shigeru and Touko have thought he was going to ask for permission to visit with his friends, but when Shigeru inquires about it Takashi just flushes, with the polite awkwardness reminiscent of his first couple of months of living with them, and shakes his head. Shigeru glances at Touko who smiles knowingly, and Shigeru knows they’re thinking the same thing: Shigeru asks if Takashi wanted to visit the town together with the two of them. Takashi looks taken aback, like he occasionally does when Shigeru or Touko suggest a trip, but he nods.

“I would love that,” Takashi says with a soft smile.

Shigeru asks Takashi to buy the train tickets, and he accepts the task with his usual determination.

Three weeks later they set off with Nyangoro in Takashi’s bag. Touko packs more food than necessary, but when Shigeru comments on it she blushes slightly and stubbornly says they might need some extra food.

Under one tree they find a free spot. Shigeru is surprised it’s not occupied. He turns to tell Touko and Takshi this, but Takashi quickens his pace and gets there first. Shigeru hears him whisper something to thin air, just bits and pieces, barely comprehensible. He looks relaxed, which is all that matters.

Takashi sets the blanket a little off the side, as if there was another blanket next to them. It’s still a wonderful spot, with an old sakura tree above them, wide branches spread, sheltering them from the late April sun, with the rest of the trees in sight.

It’s their most pleasant trip of the year.


End file.
